The present invention relates generally to a vehicle utility rack and, more particularly, to a hinged utility rack that allows the temporary roof of a vehicle to be removed without disengaging the utility rack from the vehicle.
Even as vehicles become larger and provide increased storage space, the desire to carry more cargo in or on the vehicle remains. One response to that desire is a cargo rack, which is placed on the vehicle outside the passenger compartment. Cargo racks generally are adapted to carry skis, bicycles, storage units, and other items.
The art is replete with different designs and styles of cargo racks. One common feature of these racks is that they are typically secured to the vehicle roof. More specifically, they are rigidly mounted in a fixed position to the roof of the vehicle. The advantages of roof racks are many: they maintain sight lines, minimize aesthetic drawbacks, avoid interference with doors and windows, and allow maximum use of passenger space inside the vehicle.
In basic form, the roof rack has a pair of spaced parallel rails or load bars, fixedly attached to the roof and aligned parallel to the centerline of the roof or transversely to it. The rails are elevated a slight distance from the roof surface, generally three to five inches. The ends of the rails have end brackets which attach to the roof by sheet metal screws or the like and hold the rails at the predetermined height. In a common configuration, the brackets for the two transverse rails are adjustably mounted in fixed linear tracks along each side edge of the roof, allowing the user to set the spacing between the two rails. After-market versions of these generalized or multipurpose roof racks are provided that can be installed and removed from the vehicle and may include end brackets that screw into the roof gutters of the vehicle or clamp into the top of the side door openings.
Each particular type of cargo roof rack addresses a specific problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,873 issued to Won et al. teaches a roof rack assembly that enhances and improves the overall appearance and aerodynamics of a vehicle with the roof rack. The roof of the vehicle contains grooves making it possible to retract the roof rack to a stored position when not in use. Although aesthetically and aerodynamically improved, this roof rack requires extensive modifications to the vehicle roof.
Another problem presented by roof racks is the difficulty experienced by users when securing or storing cargo to or in the rack. Most vehicles are sufficiently tall that the roof is inaccessible to individuals of normal height. U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,874 issued to Kim et al. provides a roof rack that slides down the rear of the vehicle to allow a user to access the stowed cargo while standing on ground level. This rack eliminates the need for an elevation mechanism such as a step stool. The portion of the rack which does not slide must still be securely mounted to the vehicle roof.
The roof is a stable structure, and can support a conventional roof rack, in most vehicles. In some vehicles, however, the roof is removable, is not structurally sound, or both. Most vehicles having removable roofs are designed to allow open-air enjoyment. Such roofs can be either removable xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d tops (i.e., temporary shells) or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d tops made of fabric, coated canvas, tarps, and the like. By removing the soft or hard top roofs, the enclosed vehicle is converted into an open-air vehicle.
Among the various types of convertible vehicles, sport-utility vehicles (SUV""s) and all-terrain vehicles (ATV""s) have gained widespread popularity in recent years. Generally, these vehicles have a box-shaped cab and include various features such as four-wheel drive and heavy-duty suspensions which allow them to be used in most environments including the off-road environment. Therefore, vehicles of these types are particularly well suited for transporting passengers to remote locations for participation in outdoor sports. Examples of such outdoor sports include skiing, snowboarding, canoeing, bicycling, fishing, and camping.
Many of these sports require specialized equipment for their participants. Among other bulky equipment, bicycling requires a bicycle; fishing requires fishing poles; canoeing requires a canoe; skiing requires the skis, poles, and boots; snowboarding requires a snowboard; and camping requires a tent. Such specialized equipment must be carried along with the user to the remote outdoor location.
A major disadvantage of such SUV""s and ATV""s is their relative lack of cargo space. Space within the passenger compartment is limited. For situations where large items are desired to be transported, the interior space of most SUV""s and ATV""s is inadequate. Given both the limited interior space and the size and shape of the equipment which owners of SUV""s and ATV""s desire to transport, such equipment is most effectively carried outside the vehicle on roof-mounted racks. Thus, roof racks are common on SUV""s and on ATV""s.
As outlined above, the art is replete with different designs and styles of roof racks. Nevertheless, relatively few solutions exist for convertible SUV""s and ATV""s. This shortage exists because most vehicle roof racks must be mounted to the roof of a hardtop vehicle for support. Convertible SUV""s and ATV""s do not have hard tops and, therefore, most conventional roof racks cannot be used with these vehicles. A fixed roof rack that requires mounting the rack to the vehicle roof is simply impractical with removable soft or hard top roofs. Although these difficulties are inherent for vehicle types known as SUV""s and ATV""s, the same problems exist with convertible automobiles and with vans and pickup trucks having caps or removable hardtops installed over their cargo decks.
Roof racks that do not require mounting to the roof do exist. Such roof racks present their own set of problems. The roof rack may be affixed to the vehicle through longitudinal support bars as taught, for example, by U.S. Design Pat. No. 415,718 issued to Aghaci. The longitudinal support bars are affixed to the front, sides, or back of the vehicle and travel up the vehicle frame to the vehicle roof. The roof rack bed is mounted to the longitudinal support bars with secure fixtures. The roof rack bed is not affixed to the vehicle roof and, therefore, the roof rack bed and longitudinal support bar connections are critical load-bearing, structural joints. As a consequence, the roof rack bed and longitudinal bars are commonly a continuous structure welded together for maximum strength. Once affixed to the vehicle, these roof racks are tedious to remove and are impractical for use with vehicles having soft or hard top roofs because opening, closing, removal, and replacement of the roof is difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,168 issued to Kreisler discloses a vehicle rack assembly for mounting on a vehicle having a rollbar. The assembly offers a unitary rack member having side walls and a floor and bracket members for mounting the floor of the rack to the rollbar of the vehicle. For use with a convertible SUV or ATV having a roof, the assembly can further have grommet assemblies with seals for mounting around holes formed in the roof of the vehicle for receiving a portion of the bracket members so that the roof of the vehicle passes between the rollbar and the unitary rack member. Thus, modification of the roof (holes and seals must be provided) is required for the rack assembly to engage the rollbar.
None of these conventional solutions permits a removable soft top to be raised and lowered easily or a removable hard top to be removed and replaced easily. To overcome these shortcomings of a roof rack that requires modifications to the vehicle in order to mount the roof rack or a roof rack that impedes removal of a soft or hard top roof, a new hinged utility rack is provided. A principal object of the invention is to provide a hinged utility rack that can be raised and lowered thereby facilitating operation of the removable roof of the vehicle. A related object of the present invention is to provide an improved utility rack assembly that allows the temporary hard or soft top roof of a vehicle to be removed without having to remove the utility rack assembly. Another object is to provide a utility rack assembly that is designed so as not to impinge upon the vehicle roof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a utility rack assembly that is attractive and does not require any aesthetically undesirable supports. A further object is to provide a utility rack assembly constructed of substantially rust-proof, durable, light-weight material able to support weight from cargo. Still yet a further object is to provide a utility rack assembly designed in component parts for ease of shipping and installation. Another object of the invention is to provide a utility rack assembly which is relatively inexpensive to construct and maintain.
The invention also seeks to provide a utility rack which can accommodate one or more lights. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a utility rack which may be manually lowered or raised and locked. A related object is to provide such a device which may be electromechanically lowered or raised and locked. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a utility rack which can be fitted to a variety of vehicle roof sizes and shapes.
To achieve these and other objects and in view of its purposes, the present invention provides a utility rack for a vehicle having a temporary (i.e., a removable or retractable hard or soft) top or roof and holes for mounting conventional vehicle components. The utility rack is adapted to be disposed on and external to the vehicle. Included in the utility rack is a bed for holding and transporting cargo and for supporting objects and people. A first support bar includes a first horizontal support section and two first vertical mounting sections attached to the vehicle by first mounting plate assemblies using the existing holes of the vehicle, and supports the bed. A second support bar includes a second horizontal support section and two second vertical mounting sections attached to the vehicle by second mounting plate assemblies using the existing holes of the vehicle, and supports the bed when connected to the bed.
A hinge pivotally connects the first horizontal support section of the first support bar to the bed, enabling the bed to pivot about the first horizontal support section of the first support bar. A clamping knob assembly releasably connects the second horizontal support section of the second support bar to the bed. Thus, the bed pivots between (a) a closed position in which the bed covers the roof or top of the vehicle and the clamping knob assembly connects the second horizontal support section of the second support bar to the bed, and (b) an open position in which the clamping knob assembly is disconnected and the bed is disposed away from the second horizontal support section of the second support bar thereby rendering the roof or top accessible for removal or retraction.
The two first vertical mounting sections and the two second vertical mounting sections are bent to position the utility rack with respect to the vehicle. A gas spring assembly is attached to the bed and to the first support bar for facilitating pivot of the bed between the open and closed positions. An additional and optional component of the utility rack is at least one floodlight mounted to the second support bar. Of import is that the utility rack nowhere contacts the roof or top of the vehicle but permits removal or retraction of the roof or top when the bed is in the open position.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but are not restrictive, of the invention.